black butler tales
by K.K.o.t.S.S
Summary: two sisters 16yr old silver and 13yr old sarah are taken to the universe of kuroshitsuji and all hell breacks loose. sebxoc and ceilxoc
1. Chapter 1 stupid alarm clocks

Black butler tales

I woke to the horrible sound that was my alarm clock.I picked up the innecent machine and threw it against the wallprobibly breaking the poor thing but at the moment I didn't care because 1st I am NOT a morning person 2nd it's the weekend 3rd I was going to kill the little monster tht was my 13 yr old sister Sarah who set the damn thing! Why she thought It was a good idea to wake up at the ungodly hour that was 6 o'clock was beyond she had said she had a feeling som thing good was going to happen on the weekend what she didn't know.i got out of bed still fuming changing into a tank top and a pair of pants then walked into sarah's room to find her asleep at her computer I smiled to myself thinking of all the horrible thing I could do to her but then was distracted by what she was watching on the computer it was black butler an anime that easly became our favorite only second to bleach.i laughed to myself thinking 'she made me go to sleep early but she stayed up all night watching anime?' I then walked out of her room and went down stairs to make breakfast. Jason our black cat almost tripped me begging for milk so I grabbed his bowl filled it with milk the put it in the microwave then gave him the warm milk afterwareds. After the cat was satisfied I got the things I would need for breakfast as I moved around the kitchen I began to hum the opening to black butler wich later became singing. Ethier from me singing or the smell of food brought me devil of a sister down stairs asking in her soft airy voice "what's for breakfast?" her dark forest green hair was neatly brushed to frame her soft pale face, the white summer dress she was wearing gave her an angleic look making the rest of my anger deminish.i laughed at my thoughts and said "you tell me." She looked around the disater that was once the kitchen with her soft grey eyes and said "pancakes, sausage and eggs that are about to burn

* * *

Ok now you can judge me now by pressing the button that says reveiwand you will get cookies. Oh and you lunitics who didn't know Ithis I do not own I only own my ocs. -


	2. Chapter 2 burning food

Ok thank you for the reviews now I know why people are so happy when they get reviews. So thanks to kuttiepie3, Gwendolyn-sama, and Jessica1209 so as I promised here are you cookies*passes out cookies*so now onto the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 burning food

"Well then stop drooling and help me make breakfast." she said calmly turning to the eggs saving them from a burning death. "So Sarah do you know what good thing is going to happen?"She asked me. "No, all I get when I try to see the good thing is a black crow with red glowing eyes." I answered my older sister calmly with a hint of frustration. Silver then gave me a sympathetic look then said "hey it doesn't really matter I was just curious." she smiled at me and added "those pancakes are gonna burn if you don't flip them soon." "Ne?" (Ne =what sometimes) "_The pancakes." "_Oh right but you probably would have eaten them anyways" I laughed as I put them on 2 plates. "Your right I would have" she smiled as she took the plates and put the rest of the food on the plates. We sat down at the table and I saw my sister cringe at the two empty seats, the sad reminder that it was only my sister and me. The darkness we inherited from our parents swirled around my sister trying to comfort its master.

Silvers p.o.v

_I looked at the 2 empty seats it hurt looking at them it's been what 10 year since it happened right?_

_I know she was too young to remember them or what happened that night she was 3 I was 6 _

_Sarah got her green hair from our dad … dad was kind he cared for everyone I remember he was 6'3 I think, with dark green like Sarah's he was tan and was strong as well. He had very few enemies and those who were had fell in love with my mother. She had silver hair like me and a fair complexion and soft grey eyes which both me and Sarah inherited. Her voice could calm any child or man in the world to bad it didn't work that night…_

_Men came to the house and started yelling at dad mom came upstairs as they the men began to fight dad. Sarah said something bad was going to happen and she was right something bad did happen they died protecting us. Mother had taken us to their room saying not to leave no matter what she kissed us both then left. we both for some reason knew we wouldn't ever see either of our parents alive._

* * *

Ok questions about the darkness will be answered soon. So reviews are welcomed along with constructive criticism. I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER ONLY MY OCS!


	3. Chapter 3 the begining

Ok thanks for all the reviews so here are cookies for love magic 1, and Jessica 1209 who gets a cake because she reviewed both chapters and I had cake that was suppose to be given to a friend but she doesn't like chocolate so yeah…*gives out cookies and cake* oh and thanks to solarwolf and mittensx7768 for following this story *gives cookies*

Disclaimer: ok people I will have disclaimers at the end of every chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 the adventure begins

Sarah's P.o.v

I watched my sister struggle in her thoughts I felt bad because I didn't know what she went through. She saw our parents being killed that much I knew. Leaving my thoughts I cleared my throat and asked "uh do you want something to drink?" "Uh y-yeah" she answered quietly I then walked into the kitchen and stopped in front of me was a big blue swirly portal thingy I yelled "Silver come here" "ne whoa what's that ?" "I'm not sure". Jason our cat ran in to the swirly thing came out then ran back in "he wants us to follow him?" "One way to find out" she grabbed my wristed and pulled me through.

Silvers pov (will be this way for now)

We walked through the swirly thingy 'though I more or less dragged my sister 'when I saw Jason I looked like he was smiling which by the way freaked me out . Sarah asked "why did you bring us here Jason kitty?" in all honesty I thought he would have answered, but he didn't he just turn and ran into the street which in turn made Sarah run after him with me running after her . I looked and saw a carriage? Which I gave a what the f*** look, I looked back at my sister when she stopped in the middle of the street holding Jason. I ran out and pushed her out of the way and braced myself for the impact that never came I opened my eyes to see that the carriage had stopped inch form me. From the carriage I heard a voice say "Sebastian why have we stopped?" 'did that say what i think it said?yes, yes it did damn i need to get out of here' i thought turning to sarah about to run when a hand grabbed my arm I slowly turned praying it wasnt who I thought it was three other things were going through my head 1st was is this real 2nd should i attack him with the darkness and 3rd why didnt i have mothers sword? when i was completely turned I was face to face with Sebastian the demon butler form the anime kuroshitsuji. I kept an emotionless face as i looked at him 'man hes cute in real life' i thought i then mentaly slapped my face I then said "its rude to touch a lady with out her concent you know mister demon?"Sebastian let go of my arm slightly surprised that I knew what he was then he said "Im very sorry milady i just wanted to know why you ran into the middle of the street? and not to be rude but your not dressed like any lady ive met in this realm." i gave him a blank stare turning to my sister and said "im from else were mister demon but im a lady either wayand i was running after my cat and sister" pointing to jason and sarah who was staring at sebastian in terror "your sister? might i ask how-" he was intrupted by a voice saying what is taking you so long sebastian?" i laughed and said "Ill be going mister demon!' then ran over to sarah taking one of her hands and getting as far as i could from sebastian once i thought we were far enough away i grabbed jason and yell "why the hell did you bring up here?" "Silver are you crazy he had nothing to do with this hes just a cat!" my sister argued " heh you knew the whole time?" "hell yeah i knew the whole time" ne he can talk? yeah he can talk hes a freakin demon!" "wah no" "yeah i am you knew the whole time and you never did any thing about it?" "yeah i never did any because i never thought any thing bad would come out of it" i said dropping him "to be honest i had nothing to do with this i just lead you in"he defended himself.

* * *

good yes? no? review and i do not own kuroshitsuji in any way well i own the first 5 chapters though... any ways cookies will be given and maybe cake


	4. NOTE

to my faithful followers i will try to put up a new chapter as soon as possible so thank you i have been really with school and i also am writing several other stories that will be put up soon i hope any ways so for you who have been patently waiting you will have to wait a little longer.

another thing check out my other story bleach fans yeah might writ a naruto fan fic but i don't know yet i already have a lot on my plate.

be patent with me please

silver: i think they get it.

shut up i can erase you

silver:like i care

oh and happy Halloween!

silver: yeah happy Halloween hey kkotss you get to wear your costume early don't you?

yea i do! XD


End file.
